


Bunker Rock House

by RainStorm2122



Series: Pleasurable Consequences of Snailhair's Delectable AU [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blame this on Snailhair/Chuckette infecting me with her amazing AU, Dean and Clarence Work Together, F/M, Gabriel can't Help Himself, Jealous Moose, Jessica Winchester Has PIPES, LOVE IT/GIMME MORE, M/M, Magic, Protective Oliver, Sam really has a weakness, Trickster Gabriel (Supernatural), Who taught Sam to play piano, Why are they so extra sometimes, and it's golden feathers, because i do - Freeform, cocky men, love it dammit, oh right, well it leads to sex so who cares, why do all the couples have a wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainStorm2122/pseuds/RainStorm2122
Summary: When your family consists of more magical being than humans times together are more eccentric, rooms don't obey laws of physics, and wooing your partner is everyday life for some. Jessie loves watching her "good" vision come true, and especially when she gets a surprise at the end. ;-D And pissing off easy members of your family is a game we all love to play, especially when that victim is a tall, brunette, moose and you accomplice is a sneaky, tricky, Archangel.Listen to Bob Segar's "Old Time Rock & Roll" for the majority of the story.





	Bunker Rock House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snailhair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snailhair/gifts).



> So as the tags say, blame Snailhair for infecting with her delicious AU "Purpose" and all it's content. I love the way she portrays them all, and especially her OC's. I just had to include Oliver and Jessica in this fic. I'm personally married to a red-head, so I have to include them whenever I can. XD <3 
> 
> I hope you guys love this as much as I do, and at least half as much Snailhair does. XD

The opening riffs of Bob Segar’s “Old Time Rock and Roll” were bouncing off the bunker’s walls from one of the large storage rooms the family had long since turned into Clarence’s “jam” room. 

Dean and Jude’s gift for Clarence’s 25th birthday. Gabriel even pitched in once he found out about the room and Mojo’d the room. He rendered the room to be like his personal dimensional hideaways, where whatever you wanted would be where you wanted it. Any instrument, any furniture, any recording systems, literally anything (food and drink included) could come and go with just a thought. The room itself could be morphed into any type of venue Clarence wanted. 

Clarence never found his Uncle-in-Law more worthy of a kiss than the moment he was told of this, he settled for just grabbing the tiny Archangel and kissing his cheek much to the chagrin of everyone. Well, everyone but Jessica whom only smiled knowingly as she held her towering father back with her arms around one of his, the moose doing all he could to reach out snatch his angel back to no avail. 

Gabriel for his part just milked the situation, riling Sam up before snapping them both away, with a wild cackle being heard from several -several- turns and rooms away. Jude was just shaking his head as his demon walked over to him, both had been communicating in their shared headspace since before the kiss so nothing was amiss between them. Dean and Castiel had been slack-jawed to the point that Jess felt she had to close their mouths for them with gentle hands and a coy smile.

That day had been hilariously retold over dinner several hours later to a greatly amused local ginger, Oliver laughing then coughing quickly to cover it as Sam shot him Bitchface #43. Gabe not helping as he shook his brows in Clare’s direction joking. Jude taking his Papa’s classic blue-steeled glare as he slung a possessive arm over Clare’s taller shoulders, the demon chuckling and leaning over to kiss the miffed angel back into complacency.

The room had since then been one of the top five rooms that you could be guaranteed to find the white-haired demon and his favorite guitar, either rehearsing or even just napping. 

Tonight, though, the family had piled into the room, it expanding and forming itself to replicate a bar (never ending supply of all the best beers, liquors, and spirits) in celebration to another year of living and being a family unit.

Clarence grabbed his father in law by the shoulder and pulled him away from Cass, the angel going to protest but stopped by his niece popping up in front of him, the blonde sprite monopolizing his attention to let the demon do what he had planned. In on the scheme from both a past vision and her (essentially) brother-in-law’s mate request for help.

In a corner by the stage Clarence stopped and looked Dean in the eyes and told him his plan: “I want to perform this with you, Dean.” Dean boggled at the crazy man in front of him as he continued, “Jess, you, and I. I’ve got Red in on it too. He’s dying to play the drums for the first time in front of everyone, and this would-”.

Dean pulled him up short, interrupting with, “WAIT, what Oliver plays drums?!” Glancing to the sore-thumb in the room before looking back into green-brown eyes, an irritated pull his brows.

“Yes, he does, quite well, too. Come on, it’ll impress the angels… impress our angels.” The sly smirk that Clarence shot to Dean had him wanting to both grin and be repulsed at the implied meaning. 

“Fine, restart the song, bucko.” 

Everyone looked up as what was playing currently rolled back to Bob Segar’s “Old Time Rock and Roll”, both men hopping onto the stage as Oliver and Jess materialize with them.

Oliver already with his drums and going with it as Clare’s guitar manifests and two mics pop up in front of them. Jess sauntering up share with Clare. 

Everyone still watching as the intro builds up to until Dean starts up the lyrics. Tapping his foot to the beat, his eyes closed until the chorus where Clare and Jess start in with him. Clarence ripping up the strings, fingers long since used to the harsh slide, both men rocking their bodies with eyes squinted as they belt the lyrics with their favorite girl pitching in.

Almost faltering when the saxophone for the song sounds off way closer and more realistic than a recording should sound. Looking out into the room to see Gabriel standing a table, eyes closed head thrown back, tutting along with the original… actually overpowering it beautifully, as only the Messenger of God himself could. Sharing a grin with Jesse as they all nod when Gabe drops the sax in response to the music going back to drum and guitar.

Slinging the guitar back, Clarence wraps both hands around his mic just as Dean does and both belt the solo chorus, playing off each other as only diehard old Rock lovers could. Jesse without a microphone using her own lungs to match their volume, Oliver sent her a prayer of what she looked like to him. Whether the blush that was on her cheeks was from exertion or from her human’s naughty voice overlay no one would ever know. 

A split thrill running through Dean when he heard the piano sounding off much like when Gabe decided to pitch in, everyone glancing to the tallest man in the room to see the table that Gabe was perched on now an old time piano. Even Gabriel was looking down in shock, missing his cue to join in for a second as he witnessed a secret he never knew of his long-time fascination. 

Finally getting back to the program Gabe put the tip back to his mouth and played, dancing in place on the hood of the piano. Enjoying this since of harmony that he hadn’t felt since the beginning.  
Dean kept the vocalizations going while Clarence stepped back to really ride his guitar, him and Jesse stomping to the beat and clapping with Jude in the audience doing to the same. The sound of feathers rustling lost under the overwhelming volume of Gabriel’s magic with his woodwind. 

With the last long blast from Gabriel, in all his enthusiasm, six bright golden wings busted into this plane, waves of Grace literally rocking the room. Sam glad that he just had to hit one set of keys for the end because seeing his mate lost in rapture, literally bowed backwards with his wings extended to full capacity, his head tipped back, hair wild from all the bouncing and shaking, cupid’s bow lips pursed tight around the fine wooden reed, had his blood rushing away.

The recorded cheers the only other sound besides the pants of overworked lungs filled the room then. Partners making eye contact, silent messages being conveyed, Dean and Clarence glanced at each other with drained yet energetic smirks before disappearing from the room.

A loud scraping tore through the room as Sam shot up, grabbed Gabe by the bend of his knees -the angel yelping in rare surprise-, Sam forcing them to snap to their own chambers.

Left on their own Oliver leaned back in his seat, giving his sweaty angel a rare bold smirk, as he patted his lap at her with a quirked brow. Giggling as she zapped to him, grinding down even before she was fully physical to him, the ghost whisper of her wings curling and tickling him as they went to their own dimension. 

“Gonna beat me like that bass drum, Ollie-pop?” Popping the first syllable of the last word as she leaned in his toned chest.

“Nope, want you to ride me like that high note you hit.” He murmured against her lips, pulling her flush large hands on her supple thighs. Groaning into a shared heated kiss.


End file.
